


【虫铁】醉酒play

by AntheaQing



Category: The Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntheaQing/pseuds/AntheaQing





	【虫铁】醉酒play

“我能吻您吗？”Peter单膝跪在男人身前，小心翼翼地为Tony按揉膝盖，他微微歪头将问句自然而然地脱口而出，仿佛询问天气。

 

北欧的烈酒侵蚀了理智，在灯红酒绿与筹光交错间周旋过的男人低估了异国他乡的酒精度数，迷迷糊糊地打了哈欠，费力地睁眼凑近Peter，显然没能成功将听到的单词组合成句。

 

Peter轻轻笑了，忍不住用手掌贴上Tony的脸颊，微凉的触感似乎让先生感到舒服，下意识地蹭了蹭。Peter终于忍不住，起身在他的唇上留下亲吻，眉眼间透着恶作剧得逞般的笑:“您不说话，就是默认了。”

 

Tony眨了眨眼，唇上温热的触感勉强拖回一丝理智。味道很甜，他想，酒精把思维速度延缓再放慢，他逐着嗜甜的本能去寻Peter的唇畔，像小孩子般亲了一口，发出响亮的吧唧声。

 

Peter愣了愣，似是没想到这样的回应，幽深暗火从深海浮起，带起陆架震动山崩海啸，手指紧了紧，克制地勾住男人衣角:“先生？”

 

偏偏纵火的人一脸无辜地回看他，焦糖色眼眸有雾色朦胧，食指点了点自己的唇瓣，像个讨要糖果被拒绝的小孩:“嗯？不亲了吗？”

 

啪……

弦断了。

 

年轻时Tony·Stark也仗着天赋异禀而意气风发，电子屏幕的幽蓝反光，设计图纸的曲折线条，二进制组合的程序编码，对旁人难如登天的小玩意儿他摆弄得游刃有余，站在镁光灯下没半点犹疑。

 

他创造武器，兜售死亡，把玩战火，以为是铸造保护罩。

 

人们说Tony·Stark站在天才与疯子的分界线上，他不受掌控也无法预测，太早拥有了翻手为云覆手为雨的权力，却没人为他明晰利弊。

 

所以后来的路走得跌宕，死亡的阴影蚕食过岁月静好的假象，走过灰烬焦土也见证残垣断壁，将前半生的谎言一一撕裂。

 

孤自在白骨累叠路途远行，枪声和血腥味在火烧般的天际下渐渐消弭，分明已至穷途末路，却仍孤绝前行朝向暮色。

 

抱歉太轻，承诺太重，没兴趣将浪子回头金盆洗手的戏码演绎得淋漓尽致，他一意孤行地关闭了军火工业部门，捐赠完大部分资产，仅留下清洁能源的项目便销声匿迹。

 

北欧小镇里风光正好，没能治愈日复一日的沉郁加深，曾经傲然前行的理由清空归零，掠夺溺水之人的最后一根浮木。梦魇侵占了浑浑噩噩时光里的大半色彩，剩下灰暗锻造成枷锁束缚余生。

 

后来Pepper来简讯说选了人去看顾他。

 

Peter·Parker的出现全无道理又心照不宣——考虑到Pepper在美国收拾他留下的烂摊子，百忙之中还雇佣Peter来看顾她的混蛋老板，Tony识相地默默接受了突如其来的陌生人。

 

一开始只是午后送上门的甜甜圈和雪天里撑开的伞，后来演变成冰箱里的蔬菜食物和通讯录的紧急联系人，最后是卧室中床边的地铺和噩梦骤醒时的拥抱。

 

所以Peter问“我能吻您吗”也不显得意料之外。

 

是他放任了第一步靠近，到最后涓流汇聚成洪，星火扩散燎原，防线失守，节节败退，一发不可收拾。

 

句子在喉头翻涌过几遭，最终还是在列车失控前握紧方向盘，“我是神盾局潜入您身边的特工，”Peter忽然开口，巧克力色眼眸有情欲汹涌，却一字一句认真至极，“是保护也是监视。”

 

“我知道……”Tony语气慵懒，却微微蹙眉，不知该不该怪青年不解风情，温热呼吸还带着酒味，“认真的？你要在这时候讨论这个？”他的目光暗示性地落在Peter强势抵开他的膝盖上，舔了舔自己被吻得红肿的唇瓣。

 

这不是意料之外的事，Peter从未认为神盾局的防火墙能阻挡Tony·Stark的探入，网络科技从来是他的世界，无谓隐秘。

 

Peter垂下眼眸，唇舌顺着男人胸膛起伏的弧度划到腰线，流连过风霜刻下的痕迹，又以亲吻为旧伤上漆。

 

“第二次见面起我就扔掉了纳米窃听器——虽然它注定逃不过您的洞悉，”他的唇沿着先生锁骨一路向上，将滚烫的温度烙入血管颈骨，停留在耳廓处轻轻叼起Tony的耳垂反复研磨，“我向军方传递了假消息，阻隔那些窥探您的眼睛……”

 

青年的指尖在柔软的腰腹处流连缠绵 ，代替唇舌印上炽热的渴望，指腹暧昧地摩擦胯骨又探索向尾椎，勾起男人微微弓身的弧度。

 

Peter微微撑起身，目光执着地直视入Tony眼底寻求答案:“I'm not asking for one night, but for every nights. ”

 

他在短暂的永恒里祈求全部交付。

 

沉默成了惯常的假面，盛开在音符终止的静谧里，蔓延在喧嚣以外的温柔中，是情至深处的不动声色，触手可及的反复衡量。

 

在军械战火里浸过一遭，Tony早学会不去相信大脑皮层的荷尔蒙反应，吟游诗人的韵词填补不了枪刃划过的伤，鲜血里绽放的玫瑰连花蕊都腐败得艳丽。

 

于是他偏居一隅不过问世事，圈定了囚牢自我放逐，将余生酝酿成死水微澜。

 

奈何没计算过流星坠落的轨迹，任由突如其来的光亮骤然打破平静——Peter·Parker是追逐永恒的星辰，划破暮色苍凉与黑夜漫长。

 

青年眼中有未陨的晨光，一笔一划勾勒出太阳，他身上还有少年气的莽撞和青涩的孤勇，轻易打碎经年累月结痂的防守。

 

叹息在无奈的泥沼里翻搅，换做无力阻碍的幼苗蜕变成参天大树，Peter在他生命里的位置太过自然，不知不觉间占据了全部间隙，攻城略地也温润无声，反应过来时败局已定。

 

Tony抬手触及青年侧颊轮廓，描摹他的锋利与缱绻，主动起身亲吻他的唇齿，将风月流转探入未经世事的青涩里。

 

暂停的情欲骤然被点燃，任由滔天烈火焚噬理智，将自取的苦恼连同最后一颗纽扣一并解开，换作赤诚相见的呼吸交融。

 

Tony掌心擦过Peter的腹肌线条，如同佛罗伦萨的雕刻家将艺术勾勒进毫厘尺距，显现出无与伦比的力量感，偏生隐去了攻击性。

 

他诚然想触及玫瑰，却不因荆棘扎手而半途而废；他诚然喜爱流莺歌唱，却不因一己之私铸造牢笼。

 

他爱上孤僻的科学家，便连带着将伤痕视作荣耀勋章，棱角视作点睛之笔，风霜视作温润雾色，将蛮不讲理与破碎支离也一并加入颂诗。

 

修长食指探入城池描摹格局，一寸一寸探测秘境的柔软，血液沸腾着叫嚣裹入情欲，在焦糖色眼眸间染上水汽，连带眼角也泛红，透着朗姆酒微醺的甜。

 

男人手指下意识地用力抠住Peter的小臂，又怕把人弄疼了松下劲道，感受着第二根手指开拓无人抵达的隐秘:“唔……慢点……”

 

Tony咬着唇任由入侵者肆意妄为，舒展下四肢连同荆刺下的温柔一并交付，溺入浪涛绵长如山峦，将经年累月的梦魇革除。

 

他的悸动来得太晚，相遇隔着隐瞒与谎言，时光洪流倾泻而下将咫尺之遥扩展成光年，又有心跳频率丝丝缕缕地交错缠绵，似要缝补太漫长的流年。

 

指尖按上柔软的点位，换得先生猝不及防的尖叫，Peter俯身一遍遍亲吻他的唇以作安抚，将破碎呻吟渡入口中仔细品尝，手指的动作却越发激烈，将男人完全打开。

 

Tony在他唇上不轻不重地咬了一口，微微眯着眼像慵懒的猫，水色潋滟透着嗔怪，焦糖甜味却更为浓郁。他微微扬了扬下巴，如同高傲的君主向骑士下令:“Just do it.”

 

手指退出领土，换作滚烫欲望贯穿甬道，Peter单手轻易地握住男人手腕，将一腔炽烈倾泻入汪洋。Tony被抵入下陷的床垫，任由海啸包裹落叶，沙石覆盖鲜花，无力挣扎。

 

寒冬裹挟着烈日潜入脉搏，汹涌浪潮翻叠过遗梦深处，细微的疼痛被完满契合，在阿尔卑斯山以北的冬季，他追寻到星光。

 

Peter想起曾读到关于黑洞的预测:假使一个质量如250个太阳，而直径为地球的发光恒星，由于其引力的作用，将不允许任何光线离开它——

 

宇宙中最大的发光天体，却无法让人看见。

 

年少初读只觉趣闻，直到看见男人琥珀色眼眸中沉寂的光，他知道冷淡的科学理论原来也可以是描述恰当的诗。

 

莽撞的进攻将严阵以待都打乱，残留的酒精将理智都蒸发，剩下迷醉的香甜渗透空气。醉酒的Tony相比平常显得软乎乎的，反应总是慢半拍，连抓着青年肩膀的手也没力气，被欺负得狠了，语调也带上委屈:“轻点……太深了……”

 

“Shh……”Peter亲吻他的鼻尖，将先生眼角将落未落的水珠吻去，轻而易举地将人桎梏在怀中，“没事的，交给我就好……”

 

尖锐浮冰融化了棱角沉入枫糖，连喘息呢喃都沾上甜蜜。用怀抱贴近胸膛鲜活的搏动，契合成落日隐入地平线的半轮滚烫。

 

21世纪是昼夜交融的纪元，混乱与整序并存，魔法与科技齐驱。Tony·Stark研究原子排列、分子组合，星体膨胀和宇宙爆炸，没从洪荒混沌或月色盈缺中窥见浪漫因子。

 

皮姆粒子撕开时代裂缝，恒星寂灭打破亘古长存。

长夜微光归属于荧光素酶，黄金比例类结于碳基构造。

 

他以为浪漫是最无关紧要的东西，如同冰融后的第一滴春水，晨曦前的稀薄微光，诗句里悄然隐藏的韵脚，都作了默默无闻的锦上添花，不显得金贵。

 

偏生Peter·Parker来得莽撞又强势，裹挟了十万流火与十里春风，以雷霆之势横扫过全部荒凉，拨开云翳给夜幕装上太阳，他不问他的梦魇，却守着他度过上百个日夜，直到存在成了习惯，习惯演变为上瘾。

 

情欲宣泄时将骇浪铺就成月色，一点一滴蚕食过枷锁解开囚牢，弥合尽前半生颠沛流离。

 

锁骨至脖颈是吻痕的重灾区，气息流转至肺腑交融，砒霜也在发酵的酒精里生了化学反应合成蜜糖，Peter将人揽在怀里拥抱得紧，餍足地舔舐先生耳廓。

 

Tony累得动弹不得，转了转角度在青年怀里寻了舒适的位置便要坠入梦乡，忽然又想起来什么似的开口，嗓音哑得下调了声调:“我们回去吧，明天就走……挪威待够了，回家吧。”

 

Peter安静了两秒，伸手与他十指相扣，语气温柔得如同祈求:“回家？”

 

“嗯……去接手公司，把以前的债慢慢补回去。”他语气闷闷的，闭眼靠在Peter肩上，逃避了两年不想再流离苦行，曾经将他击倒在地的枪，总归要他自己爬起来十倍奉还，“我总要做些什么。”

 

过去的艰难是剜割皮肤的利刃，也是剔除脓疮的良药，是伤口结痂得以百倍坚硬，是误入歧途的终点，疼痛打不倒他，是愧疚和迷途拖住他的步伐。

 

好在有Peter·Parker替他缝补伤口，陪他自我放逐，守他一夜无梦，等他走出阴影，烈火灼烧不曲他的脊梁，反教他锻造盔甲。

 

“我们回家。”

————————————

“MrStark竟然回归了，”Ned坐在电视机前看着重播的新闻发布会，揉了揉自己的鼻子，“他已经隐居北欧快两年了，我们都以为他已经放弃SI公司。”

 

Peter一手拿着手机贴在耳边，听着自己搭档在电话对面的惊叹，一手将剪好的培根倒入盘子里，漫不经心地说:“唔……只是解开了些心结而已，”他顿了顿，眉眼透出笑意，“你该看看先生的意气风发，他总有力挽狂澜的办法。”

 

Ned在他看不见的地方点了点头，一边操作电脑:“那么你的任务是结束了？”

 

“不，”Peter否定了搭档的疑问，用托盘将早餐端入房间，“事实上，我的工作改为全天全职了。”

 

Ned忙着查看神盾局的任务栏，显得有些心不在焉:“噢？你是成了保镖还是保姆？”

 

Peter挑了挑眉，语带戏谑“也许算是两者皆有。”他把托盘放在桌上，走向床上还在熟睡的人，先生昨晚被折腾得狠了，裸露在被单外的皮肤还有新的吻痕。

 

Ned合上电脑，往嘴里塞了根巧克力棒:“我很好奇是什么职位。”

 

Peter勾起唇角，指尖擦过Tony脸颊，执起男人的右手，在中指上微凉的戒指处落下一个吻:“未婚夫。”

 

“哦，原来是未……等等？什么？未婚夫？Peter·Parker？！”听声音Ned应该摔在了地上——也许还连带着他的电脑。

 

Peter语气轻快:“帮我告诉Fury我辞职了，以及先生不打算给他寄婚礼请柬，但人不到礼还是要到的。”没给Ned发问的机会便挂断通话将手机扔到一边。

 

Tony皱着眉嘟囔了几句不肯起来，往枕头里又蹭了蹭，惹得Peter轻笑一声。修长手指探入被子，沿着遍布吻痕的大腿潜到秘境入口打转，他凑上去亲了亲Tony的鼻尖:

“先生，我没吃饱。”

 

——————  
求评论？＾０＾~


End file.
